


The Adoption

by Foxboots



Series: Adoption series [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan and Gordon are the smols, Alan has been moved, F/M, Gordon is adopted, Hugs all around, Lil fishes, M/M, Scott appears and overhears a certain couple talking, Scott has a plan, Virgil is protective of the smols, alan is twice adopted, and must be protected at all costs, brains does vigils hair, everyone has a plan, kayo has a plan, kayo is protective of her two space noodles, more tags to come as I update, my phone changed kayo to mayo when writing chapter 2, space noodles, squid themed stuff for Gordon, virgie and johnny in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Brains adopt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Adoption

Virgil and Brains were getting serious now: they were engaged.

They wanted to adopt.

But they wanted to practice first before the real thing. So, they did the only logical thing: adopt Gordon.

And adopt Gordon they did. John gave them some files to fill out so it could be as real as can be compared to an actual adoption. Gordon had no idea of any of this yet so he was very confused as to why he was being picked up and removed from his room to where Brains and Virgil stayed in the large house. Not that he was bothered; he loves all the attention he gets - whether it's from his brothers; or a little fish swimming up to him during his daily ventures in the water. But that still didn't explain the sudden change in scenery... 

Gordon was placed in a room that had the ocean on the walls and ceiling; with squid-shaped bed sheets patterned with the tentacled creatures on them, complete with fish pillows. He looked around in awe of what surrounded him. Virgil had left Gordon alone in the room so he got up explored the little aquatic haven. There were a few sea animal themed plushies varying in size, ocean based books and little models of their craft. 

Shrugging he turned to leave - except Virgil and Brains were standing at the door; their faces covered with such happy expressions - he just had to ask.  
With a cautious look he spoke, “What's up with you guys? Also, why am I here?”  
Brains looked at Virgil as if he's the one to blame for all of these questions. He motioned for Virgil to step outside.

“Did you not tell him? Why didn't you tell him?” Brains looked so disappointed that it could have broken Virgil's heart. The middle Tracy panicked.  
"I-I umm… It was easier this way?” He tried. Brains' shoulders dropped, head hung and Virgil's heart broke. He couldn't stand to see Brains this way - even worse if he was the cause. "Brains, wait. Don't cry. It's fine, you'll see - Gordo here will go with it. I'll go in and explain it, you just go relax and let me take care of this. Hey, you could even go down to the labs and see M.A.X.” Brains decided to not go without forcing Virgil to pinkie promise to not force Gordon. Not that Virgil would. 

Virgil explained everything to Gordon from kidnapping him to fake adopting him. As expected Gordon didn't know what to think, but he could see it meant a lot to the both of them. So he went with it.


	2. Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is next on their list, except where is he?

It had been a week since Gordon was abducted. He had been consistently pampered and taken for adventures by the couple. Virgil would lift the blonde up into the air and deposit him onto his broad shoulders - all the while Gordon would scream and laugh having the time of his life. 

Alan, was next on their hit list. Virgil and Brains had spent a few days discussing a plan to snatch the second space noodle up for themselves. Except they forgot about one key detail: John. Well, John and Kayo. However, John was primarily the biggest threat to their plans - with Thunderbird Five's capabilities and with Virgil and Brains' inability to actually check whether their comms. were on or not meant that John heard everything. He had to tell Kayo. But he was also intrigued in how the two would go about the plan. He hadn't heard everything -but enough to figure out Alan was going to be kidnapped. Kayo, however, was against sitting by and seeing if it worked (which it wouldn't, she claimed). 

So John and Kayo made a plan: protect their space child. Alan was brought up to five later that day and either Kayo or John would be with him at all times. “He mustn't be alone, John.” Kayo had said when he questioned it. It's not like they were on the island, and the only way up would easily be detected - and then Alan could be hidden. John went with it. 

Back on Tracy Island, Virgil was panicking. Where was Alan? Was he ok? What happened to his small? So he told Scott that the smallest member was missing. He contacted John to see if he could scan the Earth for the youngest Tracy. 

“John? Virgil to Thunderbird Five.” Virgil called, desperation laced in his voice. John picked up almost instantly, almost as if he was waiting for this call. "Yes, Virgil?” His tone suggested knowledge which Virgil did not have. 

“John, I need you to do a scan of the earth for Alan. He's missing.” His serious tone suggested no argument and John almost did exactly what was asked of him until he remembered that the Tracy in question was with him. “No need for that, Virgil, he's up here where you can't get him.” John says. Virgil was confused until it hit him. They knew. John, and definitely Kayo, knew that he and Brains were planning to adopt Alan; and it seemed like they were not going to let it happen.

Virgil, abruptly ending the call, made his way over to Brains. He explained the situation to his fiancé - who was shocked and wondered how John knew of all this. After discussing a new plan to get Alan down from Five and to be adopted, Scott had walked past their room overhearing the two discuss. A plan formulated in the eldest's head...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a plan.

Scott had a plan. 

A plan that would need every Tracy on Earth and on the island. So he spoke to Grandma Tracy about the Alan situation. She agreed to help. 

“John Glenn Tracy, you let Alan go and send him back down here this instant! And bring your behind with him! I spoke to Kayo and she will stay on Five and operate it.” Grandma Tracy's voice rang out loud and clear on Thunderbird Five. Her tone held no argument. Both Tracys had frozen at her voice and were now scrambling to complete her orders. 

“Virgil Grissom Tracy!” The voice of Ruth Tracy - matriarch of the household - rang out loud and clear in his bedroom, startling him awake and out of bed onto the floor, tangled in sheets. ‘Oh shit.’ Virgil thought. Grandma Tracy only used their full names when they did something bad; but using his middle name? Well, he was doomed really. So gathering all of his courage, he untangled himself rather ungracefully and made his way to the comms. room where his doom was waiting for him.

John was there before him. Alan was sitting on the couch next to Gordon - both in the middle of the ginger and brunette. Ruth was standing there, foot tapping, arms crossed and a scowl painted on her face as she sighed. They were screwed. And that's when Scott came in. 

Walking in like a proud but disappointed parent, Scott heaved a heavy sigh, fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he let their Grandmother begin.  
"John, I expected more from you. I'd expect Virgil to pull something ridiculous like this but not you, boy.” She said as she looked at John. John had the decency to look sheepish while Alan and Gordon snickered in the background as Virgil looked down to hide his amused smile caused by watching his brother get told off. While he was enjoying the fact that the spaceman was being told off, Virgil forgot that he was also a culprit in the crime of 'borrowing' (stealing) his younger brother Gordon, and the attempt of 'borrowing' (again, stealing) his other younger brother Alan. So, while Ruth had a go at John for his behaviour, Virgil stood there in silence, lest he brought her wrath upon him early.

Ruth's eyes turned onto the third youngest, Virgil. It was his turn now. John had sat down, face red with embarrassment and a glint of amusement hidden in his eyes as he now got to watch the brunette get told off. “Virgil, why? What? Just why?” She started off, not really sure where to begin as the boy was the cause for lots of trouble and mischief around the island. She blamed him on the topic of Gordon and pranks. The blonde learned from him, she just knew it. However she had little to no evidence on that. Virgil shook his head, not willing to say that Brains was a part of it so he opted for not saying anything at all - which wasn't the brightest option really. 

Grandma Tracy looked over at Scott with slight annoyance. She was only meant to reprimand them and then Scott would take over. But with Virgil not speaking, the process would take longer and Grandma had things to do: cookies to burn; winter sweaters to be made; and many other grandma-things to do. Scott saw the look. Jumping into action, he pulled the big bear (also known as Virgil) into his arms and into a headlock. Hands rubbing into his brother's hair, Virgil quickly gave in. His hair took hours to do, yet Brains could do it in five minutes flat. Although, the scientist never wanted to ask Virgil to fix it which meant he'd look so sad to see it destroyed. Virgil therefore quickly tapped Scott's arm, begging for release - which the eldest only granted after a good hard hair rub which messed up his hair. He'd have to ask Brains for help. Virgil explained how he and Brains wanted to practise with a child, which they all knew of as John made some adoption papers to practice on. Virgil then carried on to how they planned to use Alan as well and how Kayo got protective and dragged John into it. After explaining everything, Ruth nodded and looked at Scott, nodding and leaving four Tracys in confusion. 

“Mine.” was what they heard before being pulled into a hug by the eldest. “You all are hereby adopted by me.” Scott said as he ruffled everyone's hair, giving Virgil an extra rub just to annoy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing squid, http://tinglingsquidsense.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Will also be on my tumblr http://Foxboot.tumblr.com


End file.
